Living With Hell
by Therapy Ai
Summary: Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's father had an affair way back when. Now the son of that affair, Katsuro, is after Sesshoumaru and through a series of events, Sesshoumaru and the older brothers minds become linked. Yaoi Inucestx3 Katsu/Sesshy/Inu, Katsu/Nara
1. Bitch

In a bed of insignificant little flowers, a creature dressed in uniform of high standing lounged. He sat elegantly, shadows from clouds raining down on him and covering the hot sun of late summer. From the distance, he could hear someone running, the pace not rushed but at leisure.

Over his shoulder was soft fur, practically twitching in unconscious excitement. Sesshoumaru was not excited, however. He was bored, and especially bored of whomever that fool was. If that demon wanted a fight, he would merely end its' life. If he didn't, fine, let him pass—he was not a bully. Besides, it would be a waste of time.

However… when he inhaled, a scent of familiar taste ran through him and he tensed. How was that possible? It did not make sense.

Why did he smell as a relative would? Who was that creature?

Sesshoumaru stood, looking towards the direction this demon was coming in with his calm façade in place. There was no doubt about it, that was the smell of someone like Inuyasha coming closer, only it was far too fast to be Inuyasha and it definitely did not reek of hanyou.

"What are you and why have you come?" Sesshoumaru knew that his voice would be heard, already positive that the demon had superior hearing, like his own.

He heard the steps, very close now, stop. A loud intake of breath before Sesshoumaru saw a blink of darkness. His eyes stared into blue, the brightest and most vibrant shade, similar, no, exactly alike the blue of his crescent marking.

What made him want to take the demon by the throat was that on the muscle of his tight and bare stomach was an enormous blue crescent moon. It was like the cold aqua of a waterfall splashed him right in the face as the males eyes' opened, ocean-blue pupils shimmering and glowing.

Those eyes were _teasing _him like a child, taunting and fucking trying to play with his mind. He felt the same massive tug of annoyance he experienced with Inuyasha; "I do not repeat myself."

The demon frowned, raising a hand and noticing that Sesshoumaru tensed when he did that. Then he simply raised both his hands to rearrange his hair, annoyed how the sweat on his neck had matted it to him while he was he running. He watched as Sesshoumaru noticed, finally, the strands on his head. They were silver, shining in the faint light the sun shone, and they resembled the elegant coat of a stray dog; curving and long, to the top of the small of his back to be exact, but scraggly.

Sesshoumaru shot a hand towards him, and in a semi-instant, the speed of light, he appeared far away, behind Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru blinked, mind racing a mile a minute trying to figure out how that demon had dodged it. He then straightened, a slight smirk coming through.

If he could dodge, he could fight.

"Do you really want to waste energy like that, Sesshoumaru? Give me a second and I'll answer your question. After all, you're civilized—stop acting like you're out of control."

The demon sat down in the grass, staring up into familiar golden eyes. "I am your eldest brother." He blocked a blow and captured Sesshoumaru's venomous hand, holding it tight enough to make the poison die down. Sesshoumaru tried to yank it back but couldn't, feeling his shoulder begin to dislocate itself from the pressure.

He then tried to move his arm and found he couldn't, and then he tried to move his legs, and nothing budged. The only that could move was his mouth, and move it did.

"I will end your pathetic life when I am released from this!" Another attempt, "Pathetic demon—"

"If you can not tell brother, _I _am the one in control here!" The demon began to twist his wrist, feeling the other suck in a breath and withhold from letting out a sound. "My _name _is nonexistent, because I was abandoned by that worthless father of ours!"

The demon leaned forward, glaring into Sesshoumaru's eyes, tempted to beat the shit out of him. "I'm the result of an affair, Sesshoumaru!" Sesshoumaru had a moment of shock before the expected response came, "You're birth is not the result of anything except mating between two mongrels! Release me! Your death needs to be tended to!"

He twisted and it snapped. Sesshoumaru looked down to his wrist, eyes beginning to bleed red. "You will be a dog that can't move if you transform." The demon inhaled, calming his nerves. "This is the first meeting we've had. Shouldn't we get something out of it?"

Throwing Sesshoumaru to the ground, the demon held him still with his powers.

"Once I've recovered, the second will the last, mongrel." Sesshoumaru growled, his face flat against the dirt. "You have my _permission_ to tell your excuse."

The leaned against a tree and crossed his arms, looking at the very defeated and should-be humiliated 'lord' on that ground. "I was born two years before you. I only know that because my mother told me the morning before she was _killed. _And I wonder who killed her, I mean really." The demon glared at Sesshoumaru, tightening his hold on the bare skin of his chest. "Would you perhaps remember a certain night by the lake— maybe when you were practicing those damned poisonous claws of yours?!"

Sesshoumaru drew in a breath, mind racing back farther and farther. Ultimately, he drew a blank. "You are claiming that I killed your mother?"

"You _did _kill her Sesshoumaru; I saw the glee in your eyes as poison tore through her veins, and then that smile. You _smiled _when she dropped, you bastard. Her body… wasn't even fully dead when you left!!" An urge to kill him, now that the murderer was finally before him, came. He struggled with his barely contained anger. "I had the opportunity to see her begin to rot from the inside out!" A growl and a tear on his lip, and the demon began to rake his claws against the groaning tree.

"You are immature and delusional."

"_I _am older than you! I am the eldest! And do you know who that sword belonged to, that third sword you threw into Hell?! It was _mine!_" Finally, it snapped. He tore towards Sesshoumaru, picking him up by the throat, claws threatening to puncture through the bruising skin. "And because I'm not an 'official' child, I have no sword of my fathers on my hip!"

A punch to the face, and then the demon picked Sesshoumaru's stiff body up by a sensitive and bruised wrist. "The only one that knows of my existence is my mothers' rotted corpse!"

He threw Sesshoumaru up into the air, and the paralyzed and might-as-well-be-lifeless body came falling back down. Sesshoumaru almost felt panic as he fell ass-first towards the ground.

A satisfied and breathless chuckle as Sesshoumaru groaned out, landing on the hard Earth, flowers smashing beneath him. He tipped to the side in agony, pain shooting up his back and paralyzing him more than the demons powers did.

"My objective _was_ to introduce myself." The demon gave a smug stare in Sesshoumaru's eyes. He came towards the other and tipped his head back by the long and now-ruffled locks of familiar silver. "But how do you like this new one?"

"You can _call _me Katsuro, bitch." He dropped Sesshoumaru's head to the ground, "And I'm going to make your life… a _living hell_."

**my attempt at a line breaker**_WE ARE? X! WE ARE? X!_ _WE ARE? X! WE ARE? X!_

_Katsuro: _Victorious son. his ironic sense of humor got the best of him

Make no mistake by thinking that 'Katsuro' is a mary-sue. He doesn't like self pity.

Love ya! Please do review, I'd like to hear what you think I should have Katsuro do to… -snicker- Sesshoumaru. Oh my, that does sound naughty doesn't it?! XD He will do this to him in the future.


	2. The Unexpected

_Don't own Inuyasha, nothin' doin'. XD Really.  
Has some disturbing violence. In short, a gaping wound in detail, that might make you throw up a little in the mouth. XD OOPS. SORRY.

* * *

_

Katsuro truly regretted the sudden impulse he'd had, the reaction his emotions had had when Sesshoumaru inquired whether he was sure that his mother was killed by the inquierer. That was not a question, really: whether or not he was sure because he saw the murderer with his own eyes, and Sesshoumaru was not one you could forget.

Anyhow, it was too late to change anything now. As much as he didn't know how to carry out his threat of making his life hell, he had to stay true to his word. And how could he show Sesshoumaru hell? Hell was not laying unconcious on the only mattress in his small hut home. _I'm already failing miserabley at this and it hasn't been more than an hour.  
_  
Sesshoumaru was agitated in his sleep, body sinking the mattress in and practically flattening it to the ground. _I guess he has more muscle mass or something. _But again, his mind returned to the whole situation. His brother was sleeping on his only mattress, unconcious and he had promised to ... show him some hell.

The extent of his feelings of hate towards Sesshoumaru did not go so far as to want to torture him, so he could only do what he thought he could do best.

_Hell for Sesshoumaru, would be experiancing human characteristics and traditions. Tonight will be the first night of many._

* * *

A moment of passing awareness before Sesshoumaru began swimming in the unfamilar yet welcome cloud of sweet dreams, memories of his past victories and achievements playing over in his mind.

Like zooming past an important scene, Sesshoumaru's senses caught another moment of awareness, a sweet scent mingling in his mind, warmth coming through him. A sudden flashback and his eyes shot open, an immediate snarl and his claws tore at his invisible bindings.

The first sight he had was of an unfamilar ceiling, the first scent being that of sweetness, yet he wouldn't admit that. That scent belonged to that bastard who didn't know his treatment of Sesshoumaru were beyond unhealthy and sticked his ass right into the Must-Die Zone. _Your death still needs to be tended to_.

However, none of that mattered then. Sesshoumaru was wide awake and fighting against his binds, infuriated and full of rage. His mind was racing, and the only thing he could fathom was the fact that this fake brother of his needed to feel _pain_.

Katsuro had prepared, making sure everything was secure and safe before he gently lifted the hypnotic connection he'd placed on Sesshoumaru. He almost regretted it, losing that relaxed feeling that Sesshoumaru was unconciously sending into his mind. Only four seconds after he'd removed that sleep-inducing seal, Sesshoumaru woke, and started... _this show.  
_  
There was really no hope of Sesshoumaru 'escaping' and Katsuro made sure that he knew that. "You _can't _get out Sesshoumaru. I'm stronger than you. Accept it gracefully and you'll be trusted." Sesshoumaru's red eyes flashed over to his, truly making him feel a tinge of fear only from the fact that those eyes were _evil. _The beast opened its mouth, jaws bared and body rising, squirming against mental straps holding him down.

"_Let me out_" Demonic did not describe that voice in the least; it was persuasive only by means of fear and it's rage, taking a hold on him only for the barest of seconds-- within that second Katsuro stood from his chair beside the mattress Sesshoumaru was bound to, their eyes locked. Sesshoumaru's demon eyes glowed in satisfaction and anticipation for the moment that those restraints were removed, claws flexing for that bare neck. It would be torn off it's body in just...

A fatal passing instant of Katsuro realizing his mistake and his control slipped, an exit left in his binds.

Sesshoumaru flung himself from the mattress, hands reaching out blindly, a smile on his face as he saw Katsuro's blood on his fingers. Claws tore into his brothers throat and he let out a laugh that was contagious to himself. The one trapped had wide eyes, mouth open in pain. It was a look of pure pleasure in Sesshoumaru's eyes, his crazy laugh still coming as he twisted his fingers, feeling blood ooze, muslces pulse and ground around his flesh. They withdrew from the others neck brutally fast, claws nicking and tearing already bruised and abused, flaming skin.

_Haaa! _His smile grew as his he tore at Katsuro's arms, ripping flesh and leaving stinging, deep trails. Finally, Katsuro forced his pulsing arm to raise, bearing the undescribable pain as those wounds bent and open further, and gripped Sesshoumaru's arm hard, as crushing as he could.

Sesshoumaru's smile faltered into a gape of horrible agony as the bones in his already injured wrist crunched together, bruising and rubbing eachother until finally he let out a scream, fever crashing through him in the unbearable torture.

Katsuro released his brothers wrist and immediately paralyzed him, using a foot to kick him off of him and away. That one fucking instant was enough to give him permanent pain and scarring. Katsuro's body was tense, everything focusing on both sending Sesshoumaru into unconciousness and trying not to make his pain any worse. He tried not to move his mouth, his eyes, shoulders, _nothing. _There was a fucking gaping hole in his neck and he did NOT need to open it any more than it was already.

Daggers split through his body as he panted, sweat coming over him. _FUCK. FUCK FUCK FUCK._

Finally sending Sesshoumaru into unconciousness, he focused intently on the painful waves coursing through his brother, Katsuro trying to link his pain into it and send it over to Sesshoumaru. He suceeded, the younger brother screaming in his dreams. Fucking deserve it!

With trembling hands, Katsuro searched around for something to hold onto. The mattress wasn't reliable, it would just flip over ontop of him. The knob of the dresser above him was way too far up and would only cause him more pain, even with it transferring over to Sesshoumaru. He grit his teeth and dug his claws around his thighs, pulling up as fast as he could to get it over with. He only managed to almost stand up before red filled his vision and he fell to the ground, blacking out.

* * *

_"I-Inuyasha.. oh my god... oh my..." Kagome's eyes were fixen on the view of the inside of a neck, muscle bared to the cruel and stale air, stinging still as fresh and red blood dripped around them, gushing out onto the floor, into damp silver hair, staining skin. It burned into her, her eyes wide in horror, body freezing and numb._

_She began to convulse in silent and panicked sobs, hyperventilating, it already too late as Miroku tore her into his arms, covering the sight of it from her by pulling her face into his chest. "Do not look, Kagome. Oh, god..." His voice was disgusted, falling on deaf ears. Kagome felt electricity running through her numb mind, pain from both of those bodies on the floor channeling into her._

_Her eyes rolled back, it going unnoticed as Miroku couldn't see her face._

_Inuyasha picked up one body, the body soaked in it's own blood, sopping wet and heavy. It was put onto Kilala and rushed out, towards Kaede's for immediate attention. The youngest brother stared intently down at the crumpled body of Sesshoumaru, heart cold as his mind wonderered what had happened._

_He snapped out of his fake reality when a scream tore through the air, startling him and making him look frantically around. Miroku's arms let go when the scream made his ears ring, made his arms swing up in panicked instinct. Her body dropped loudly to the floor and he stared in absolute shock._

_Inuyasha stormed over, dropping to the ground on his knees and shaking Kagome's body. "Kagome!" He shook her once more, angry worry consuming him, "KAGOME!" He looked up to the gaping monk, glaring in accusation and fury, "What the fuck did you do to her?! What happend?!"_

_"I-I didn't do anything Inuyasha she just screamed and then-- we have to get her help!" Inuyasha didn't need to hear anymore, picking her up immediately and rushing out into the forest._

* * *

Meanwhile, in the body being carried by Inuyasha, Kagome's soul dealt with the horrible agony of having both of the brothers pain put on her. She didn't understand what was happening, other than the fact that she just wanted to die but she couldn't because-- because she wasn't going to kill herself!Her whole body ached and throbbed, a fever pounding through her. She let out a scream of frustration, her hands tearing at her hair. "Why are you doing this to me?!"

Kagome opened her eyes, pulsing vision showing nothing except red.

She grit her teeth, wanting to scream once again but swallowing it, tears falling rapidly from her now squeezed shut eyes.

"STOP IT!" Her cry was swallowed by endless pain and then she realized...

This was absolute _hell._

_

* * *

A/N:  
AI has stuck to a plot. -tears of joy- I've followed a plot I kind of planned! Actually it went way off track when Sesshoumaru was released from his binds, but hey, this brings Inuyasha in which was a very important point. I didn't really know how to introduce him in the original timeline, but now I do! Actually, technically he has just met Katsuro, so... Woohoo!! Uh... as for the neck wound..._

_Honestly, I don't even know if he should have survived that. Sesshoumaru merely delved his claws in, he didn't neccesarily tear anything out. Kagome's painful predicament will be explained in depth next chapter! YAY! 'nd I will be writing the next chapter tomorrow! Double yay! I'm finally getting on the roll with this.  
Sorry for the late update. Uh, ya, I say that alot don't I?! But, really, my computer crapped out on me. I couldn't play music, go on the internet, couldn't even move the mouse without a pop up coming up and saying I had 'no memory: run-time error' It's fixed now._

_This is gonna be a pretty brutally insane fic, really. No, really, it will be. I've been delving into Deathnote so it's completely tainted my writing. Uh, in a good way? Hehe.. he.. hee..?_

_Please review -heart- I would so love that very much.  
-AI_


	3. Power

Don't own Inuyasha, nothin' doin' XD  
Theres some **lime** in there I guess, just some teasing to Sesshoumaru on Katsuro's part.

_a/n _1_:  
__I was asked if I edited chapter two. Ya, I changed it because the plot I had set up suddenly went from point A to point G between chapters one and three. I'm very, very sorry for that because I hate to change it up on the readers so suddeny, gomen!!_

_This is also a edit too, actually it's just a whole new thing. Uh… those events that happened in the previous chapter three: Anyone who read it has read a spoiler for future chapters… so … forget what you read before!! _XD DAMN!

* * *

Inuyasha gave a deep huff, eyes hesitantly landing on the figure with bandages tight around its neck. His claws embedded themselves in red cloth and he tore his eyes away from the sight, turning on his heel and beginning his pace again. His brows furrowed, teeth gritting before he tightened those claws and huffed again. His golden eyes, lit up in anxiety, anger, and confusion, switched back to the other figure on the ground, the one still under the injured figures powers.

Sesshoumaru was staring at him under hooded eyes, lying straight on his back and unable to move anything other than his mouth and eyes due to the paralyzing hold Katsuro still had over him. Yet, Inuyasha didn't need Sesshoumaru to do anything in order for him to understand that his older brother wanted to kill the figure lying beside him.

When Sesshoumaru saw that Inuyasha didn't become any more frustrated by seeing his glare, he felt his anger flare up a notch higher. How dare that bastard child frustrate Inuyasha more than he did? It was one of _his _purposes to cause Inuyasha turmoil, not that… _Katsuro, _if that was even his real name.

_Even humans have names. _He thought in distaste, feeling a light growl escape him.

He watched as Inuyasha switched his attention back to the bastard child beside him, staring down at the exposed crescent moon on the figures stomach, eyes lighting up. Finally, the sleeves his claws were abusing tore, the half demon looking down in panicked anger at the gaping cloth before tearing out the door.

Kagome and Kaede watched too, pity in their eyes even though they knew that Inuyasha might get over the fact that he had a second brother soon.

"Should I go after him?" Kagome mumbled, more to herself than the woman beside her, her mind having already ruled out Sesshoumaru as a potential conversation-partner before the man even woke. In fact, they hadn't even needed any explanation from him; the blue crescent and silver hair on the dieing stranger were enough to show the fact that there was relation between the three. Maybe if Sesshoumaru wasn't found _unconscious _next to the man there would be doubt, but if that strange man could knock out Sesshoumaru there had to be the same blood running through him.

And, Inuyasha could smell it. So now, they were left with 'nursing' him back to health. The villagers weren't too happy about it… and neither was Kagome or anyone else.

"No, child, let him be for now. Inuyasha needs time to himself."

Kagome sighed, shoulders dropping. She then leaned back, moving her legs to a more comfortable position. There would be a lot of time spent in that room before they received any answers from either Sesshoumaru or the sleeping brother.

Really, she didn't think that Sesshoumaru would even speak until the other woke up…

"Lord Sesshoumaru, if we let you free from that spell will you swear to not harm your brothers?"

Both Kagome and Sesshoumaru looked to Kaede as if she was crazy; even if the demon lords' eyes only widened a bit, it was obvious that he thought the idea was absurd, even for a human.

Suddenly a laugh broke out through the tension, choked and ragged. The sound reminded Kagome of dry and dieing Autumn leaves scraping the asphalt roads of her modern time.

Everyone looked to the only source that that laugh could have come from, that mysterious brother lying on the floor. Sesshoumaru tasted venom frothing in his mouth and licked his fangs, anger tempted to change him into his true form. Kagome leaned forward, crawling over to the figure and looking down at him with wide and wondering eyes.

The mans eyes were closed, mouth upturned in a small smile. It reminded Kagome of one of those zombie movies she'd seen before, blood refusing to come off that skin despite how many times they had wiped him down with a moist cloth.

After a moment of silence, Sesshoumaru looked away from the scene in the corner of his eyes. He stared up at the ceiling, refusing to laugh in front of the humans.

"Even this unconscious and pathetic example of a demon found your request ridiculous." Sesshoumaru expressed his humor in those words, trying to rid himself of it.

Kaede closed her eyes silently, humming in silent understanding to the situation: Sesshoumaru wasn't speaking, Inuyasha wasn't speaking, and this strange man wasn't speaking. They were left to wait in painful anxiousness.

"Kagome, child, will ye be comfortable should I leave you here alone with these demons?" Kaede straightened from her standing position at the wall, looking down in gentle warning at the young priestess.

She didn't want to put Kagome in an uncomfortable situation, but neither of the demons posed a threat at that point in time and she had matters in the village that needed to be tended to.

With an answer in the positive, Kaede left and Kagome laid down on a blanket she had brought from her own time.

It was light out, the very early morning; maybe even as early as four or five. She wasn't usually awake then, only if they were hot on the trail of a shard or if she was really motivated.

But, no, she was exausted at that moment, wanting for the man to just wake up and tell them his position on everything.

For example, the most important thing they all needed to know was if he had any kind of knowledge of Naraku, or, in the worst case scenario, if he had connections with Naraku.

This opened a new window of opportunity for both sides of the battle; for Kagome it meant that maybe they could finally wipe Naraku out, while Naraku will definitely see him as a potential and must-have ally. Should the right strings be pulled, either result could happen, but not if Sesshoumaru broke free of the seal that both Kaede and that man had over him. Then the only result would be the new opportunity dead, a bloody mess all over the walls and floor, and _her_. Because she would definitely kill Sesshoumaru should he kill this new brother.

Of course, if she knew exactly _how _Sesshoumaru had met Katsuro, she would know not to worry about connections with Naraku.

Katsuro didn't have any knowledge of Naraku, not how he looked, what he did, or where he was. In fact, all he knew was that he had made a mistake in letting Kagome share his pain during that moment of confusing unconciousness. Cause now, he was trying to keep his feelings away from her, keeping his eyes closed in an act of sleep and intently trying to break the connection he had accidentily made.

Oh, and Sesshoumaru? _Ya, Sesshoumaru won't be happy once he realizes it._

The string connecting Kagome was initiated by Katsuro, making him the one in control of it.  
But, in the confusion, Katsuro had accidentily transferred Sesshoumaru's pain to her and…  
The three were bonded now, it was apparently final.

He could stop himself from letting out his feelings and block the connection between Kagome and Sesshoumaru, like he was doing now, but it was giving him a serious headache and the priestesses emotions weren't helping.

So now. . . judging from Kagome's emotions. . .

He was just _waiting_ for the bomb to be dropped when he had to tell Sesshoumaru why he was experiencing girly emotions towards Inuyasha.

* * *

It was just a quarter of an hour later before Kagome mumbled to herself about finding Inuyasha before leaving, Katsuro silently hoped that she fell asleep so he could stop having to take in all the worry and activity the girl had going on in her mind. He had to admit, as her mind calmed down a moment later and it became apparent she _had _fallen asleep, that he had to respect her will.

A night of no sleep and she was still pretty motivated to keep herself going. But, it wasn't good. All that sleepiness was beginning to get to his mind and he felt himself yawn.

And, it had made him forget that he was pretending to sleep, and that his throat was incredibly sore.

"I will find a gap in your defenses and break it. You will be dead in a instant that your disgusting mind will not even begin to process."

That made Katsuro open his eyes and instantly he began to make himself sit up, wincing as the scabs on his arms cracked. It was funny, because even though the trama his throat had taken was much worse than his arms injuries, his throat seemed in remarkabley better condition than his limbs.

As blood began to seep onto the bandages that were already tinted pink, Katsuro felt an overwhelming since of victory coming from Sesshoumaru, something absurd considering the situation.

The eldest brother turned, his lazy blue eyes looking into fiery amber in challenge.

"No, Sesshoumaru, this was a mistake I won't make again." He stood then, taking a moment as a wave of dizziness hit him. Then another feeling of smug happiness came from Sesshoumaru, and he quickly forced himself to recover, stilling his swaying body.

"You're a disgrace to the entire demon race, ill-bred and human-minded."

"You, Sesshoumaru, know that you can't kill me, so you're attacking me with words." He looked carefully back at the shocked 'lord', smiling bitterly as he saw the shock wear away into rage. He felt the rough and scabbed over skin of his neck bunch as he placed his hands on his knees, bending down to look over Sesshoumaru.

"You know, that's exactly as a human would act, right?" He taunted, coming down closer, until he suddenly dropped to his knees. He felt a moment of triumph on Sesshoumaru's part before it faded into, dare he say, confusion. Katsuro had purposely landed on top of Sesshoumaru, legs on either side of Sesshoumaru's thighs, before _sitting _on him.

"Look, Sesshoumaru. I'm invading your personal space. I'm invading your body. You can't do a thing about it."

Nothing else was needed to be said, because while Sesshoumaru kept his cool mask, Katsuro could feel it _all._

"The rumor is broken, Sesshoumaru. You feel raw emotion just as anyone else would." Katsuro tipped his head to side, a playful snicker on his lips, an elegantly rough eyebrow raised. "You're just a bit better at hiding it than others." He placed his claws on the younger demons stomach, feeling hot and raging flesh beneath the cloth.

"Remove—_" _Sesshoumaru grit out, eyes flashing red. There came that irrational anger, only it grew double when Katsuro began to pull up the others shirt curiously.

"— _Get. Off me."_

When his eyes met clean and vividly shallow skin he frowned a little in disappointment. "I was hoping that you might have a matching crescent, but I guess not. Only on your enormous forehead."

"We share no connection at all." Sesshoumaru apparently decided to let his furiousity at being insulted out inside.

Katsuro smirked, and tipped his head to the other side this time. "Actually, we share more than you could ever imagine now Sesshoumaru." He smiled now, anticipating future events. "It'll only help me make you realize, too."

His smile grew wolfish as his eyes followed the branches of blue veins showing through Sesshoumaru's paleness. He took a claw and followed one, starting at a tip of the others chest and gliding down.

That anger faltered for the barest of seconds before it was replaced again, only this time a sincere amount of confusion was beneath it. Katsuro fidgeted his legs, getting more comfortable. His claw bumped over ever-hiding and growing ribs, Sesshoumaru's frenzied breathing only making them stand out more. Once it reached a point where that claw whizzed past his belly button and down… Katsuro felt the slightest hint of anticipation from the demon below him.

He smirked. Oh, he shined.

Skipping the small tease, he just grabbed onto the hem of Sesshoumaru's pants, beginning to pull down. He instantly stopped just as he started to get them to the lowest of his hips.

"What, Sesshoumaru?" Katsuro looked up, his hungry eyes absorbing image Sesshoumaru presented him. The younger demon, so sure that Katsuro was distracted, had carelessly let his eyes glaze over, a light blush heating his cheeks. A tongue had just come out to lick his own lips, paused in motion as dark blue eyes took in the sight of it.

"You thought I would just do it like that?" He snapped the waistband, empasising his point when Sesshoumaru inhaled deep from the feeling of it hitting his apparent arousal.

A defining moment of triumph later and Katsuro threw his hands on the floorboards next to Sesshoumaru's shoulders, leaning down to take a quick lick at the slack and forgotten tongue peeking out of Sesshoumaru's lips.

Katsuro's messy curtain of bloody silver curls fell down, semi-shielding them from the outside world. Clean blue met a sandy and glowing gold once again, both stares challenging and calculating. There was no physical fight now, no question of which was stronger.

Sesshoumaru could admit when he was defeated…  
He just had a problem with calling the fight ended.

Katsuro's tongue flicked against cool lips and a rough and dehydrated tongue, seeing and feeling Sesshoumaru glare into his ever darkening and stormy blue eyes.

The younger demon quickly drew back his tongue, opening his mouth wide and baring his fangs. He growled loud, lips quivering in his anger before he did what he could in response.

A wad of venom filled saliva flew through the air and then gravity took hold, making it fall right back down and land on top of its owners striped cheek.

Katsuro didn't know whether to laugh at him or feel pity, torn between the two before he could only feel pity as Inuyasha walked into the doorway directly opposite of them.  
Inuyasha paused in his step, eyes frozen as he took in the potentionally erotic positioning of them. His eyes roamed over the exposed stomach of them both before he tore them away and noticed two things.

The dumbfounded look on Sesshoumaru's face, and the stunned and amused eyes of the man looking at him. And then… he noticed it.

Inuyasha clutched his gut, bit his lip, and let out a loud, surprised laugh. He threw his head back, feeling tears come out before he could only let out gasps, the hilarity of it all too much for him.

Katsuro grinned down at the demon below him, challenging him silently to try and save his ego with words.

Sesshoumaru, for the first time in a very long time, admitted defeat to the enemy and looked away, mentally wincing as he felt the saliva begin to roll down his face.

The eldest brother grabbed the edge of the blanket Kagome had been using and cleaned Sesshoumaru's face, getting off of him and leaning against the wall. Inuyasha's body still battled with laughing and breathing.

_So this is my youngest brother. _Katsuro let a calm smile come through, pain temporarily forgotten in his amusememt as he crossed his arms. _Eh… I could come to like him. _He paused a moment, looking back to the asshole that was still experiencing humiliation.

_And I guess you won't be so annoying once you're broken in._

* * *

_A/N:_

And… how did you like it?  
X3 I guess, in the next chapter we will see more of his habits, his likes, dislikes… ect. ! Because, I admit that Katsuro will be spending at least two chapters with Kagome and them. And everyone knows that major discussions happen when Kagome and them are involved in the plot.

I need him to become fond of Inuyasha. So look forward to some Inuyasha/Katsuro bonding moments! XD

**The connection**: I know it's a bit unclear and confusing. Was I clear that you can block transferring _your_ emotions, but not feeling the others? So in order for them to only feel their own emotions they would all have to focus on not transferring them, and how much fun can they have when all their attention is on that, right?! So it's virtually impossible and pointless.

UH, I promise that Sesshoumaru will be MOVING and not paralyzed next chapter, OK?!

Review??

–pretty please with L stacking sugar on top?—

-AI


End file.
